narcissus
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ada bayang yang terpantul pada cermin bundar itu. Ada sosok yang menatap balik dengan tatapan sedingin salju. / AU / TakaShin / TakaShin's Poem Project, first story / Birthday fict untuk Hachan!


**Notes:** _Another TakaShin for my nutrition #sorrynotreallysorry._ Ini juga _birthday fict_ untuk **Hachan** yang mengenalkanku sama situs ini huehehe. _Happy birthday, sista. Wish you all the best (and love this not-that-good fanfiction #yha_ ). _I used your last birthday present as a reference to write this fiction, btw_ :3

p.s: _without further ado, enjoy!_

p.p.s: versi ini sudah di- _edit typo-_ nya xD

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Narcissus (poem) © Sapardi Djoko Damono

 **.**

 **narcissus**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _Taka-Shin's poem project, first story._

 **.**

 _AU, OOC, TakaShin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _seperti juga aku: namamu siapa, bukan?_

Ada bayang yang terpantul pada cermin bundar itu. Ada sosok yang menatap balik dengan tatapan sedingin salju.

Ada ekspresi yang terlalu sering ia lihat, terlalu familiar, terkadang hingga membuatnya muak.

—ada _diri_ nya.

"Cukup, Shimura."

Ah, kata-kata itu lagi, pikirnya.

Apa dia tidak bosan mengucapkannya, sama seperti dirinya yang bosan mendengarnya?

Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan 'cukup'? Memangnya apa yang Shinpachi lakukan adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan? Memangnya menatap lama refleksi dari balik cermin setiap hari adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan?

Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Lalu apa _salahnya_ bertindak berlebihan?

 **.**

 _pandangmu hening di permukaan telaga dan rindumu dalam_

Pria itu melangkah, mengeliminasi jarak, merapatkan spasi. Sepasang lengan bergelayut pada lehernya, merengkuhnya erat-erat dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Shinpachi selalu menyukai kehangatan itu.

Selalu.

Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak ketika kehangatannya mengacaukan pantulan di cermin itu, memberi riak pada permukaannya yang tenang dan damai.

Shinpachi _tidak_ menyukai kehangatan itu lagi.

"Lepaskan," bisiknya lirih.

Lengan itu tak bergeming. Pemiliknya pura-pura tak mendengar permintaan yang baru saja ia dengungkan.

"Kubilang _lepaskan._ "

"Tidak mau," jawabnya, keras kepala.

Shinpachi menggenggam lengan-lengan itu, berusaha melepaskannya sendiri.

Dia _harus_ segera melepaskannya. Kalau tidak, bayang itu akan menghilang, refleksinya akan pudar.

Dan ia tak akan bisa menjumpainya lagi.

"Cukup, Shimura."

 _Kata_ itu terdengar lagi.

 **.**

 _tetapi jangan saja kita bercinta_

Ia menyerah. Ia biarkan lengan itu bergelayut sesukanya.

"Kau tidak bosan?"

"Padamu? Tak akan."

 _Pada segalanya._

Pada matahari yang terbit setiap pagi, pada bulan yang di suatu malam muncul lalu di lain malam lenyap, pada bumi yang tak pernah berhenti berputar, pada bintang gemintang yang dengan angkuh merajai singgasana langit malam, pada semesta dan isinya—

Karena _ia_ pun tak bisa jemu pada pantulan di cermin itu. Tidak, ketika kedua lengannya tak mampu menjangkau bayang itu.

" _Sungguh_?"

"Sungguh," jawabnya tanpa nada keraguan.

"Tapi aku," Shinpachi meraih permukaan cermin di hadapannya, membelainya lembut, "tak bisa berhenti. Kau tetap akan mencintaiku?"

Ada jeda.

"Selalu."

 _Tapi aku, lebih mencintai bayang itu ketimbang dirimu, kau tahu._

 ** _._**

 _jangan saja aku mencapaimu dan kau padaku menjelma_

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa, Shimura?"

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan, Takasugi- _san?_ "

"Karena kau separuh jiwaku?" ia terkekeh pelan saat menjawabnya, menutupi rasa malu yang timbul saat mengucapkan kata-kata klise barusan.

 _Separuh jiwa, huh?_

Kenapa dia tidak mencintai separuh jiwa yang satunya saja kalau begitu? Akan lebih adil untuk mereka berdua, bukan? (—karena biarkan dirinya saja yang mencintai separuh jiwa yang _ini_. Cukup dirinya saja yang berhasrat pada separuh jiwa ini.)

"—dan karenanya, kau melengkapiku."

Shinpachi tak perlu _lengkap_. Dia hanya perlu mendamba dan berhasrat. Dia hanya perlu menatap dan melihat.

(—dia hanya memerlukan bayang itu, dan _baginya_ segalanya akan lengkap.)

 **.**

 _atau tunggu sampai angin melepaskan selembar daun_

"Pernahkah kau mendengarnya, Takasugi- _san_ , sebuah cerita tentang seorang pemburu yang jatuh cinta pada bayangannya sendiri?"

Pria itu menghela napasnya, "tidak pernah," dustanya.

Tidak mungkin ia tak pernah mendengarnya, kan? Shinpachi telah menceritakan kisah ini nyaris setiap hari.

Mungkin dinding-dinding yang melingkupi mereka, atap yang menyaksikan malam-malam penuh cumbu mereka, jendela-jendela yang membisu itu, udara yang mengisi ruangan ini, sudah terlalu jemu untuk mendengar pertanyaan yang sama (—atau kisah yang sama, atau tanggapan penuh dusta yang sama, Shinpachi tidak peduli yang mana, karena yang jadi pertanyaan di sini kenapa pria itu masih saja bertahan, masih saja menolak untuk bosan.)

"Dia berakhir mati."

Shinpachi tak ingin bersusah-susah menjelaskan detilnya lagi. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu kelanjutannya (dan akhir dari kisahnya).

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 _dan jatuh di telaga: pandangmu berpendar, bukan?_

"Biarkan saja," katanya.

Biarkan saja, itu hanya dongeng semata. Biarkan saja, itu hanya secarik kisah lama yang tertulis pada buku cerita berdebu di loteng rumahnya (—rumah mereka).

Biarkan saja, toh ia tak pernah peduli dengan _akhir_ nya.

"Biarkan saja, karena kau bukan dia," ulang pria itu lagi.

 _Aku memang bukan dia,_ pikirnya, _tapi aku menyerupainya, jelmaannya. Kau tak paham juga, ternyata._

"Lagipula, aku akan menjadi daun-daun itu."

"Daun-daun apa?"

"Yang mengacaukan pantulan di telaga. Yang akan mengembalikanmu pada dunia yang sesungguhnya."

 _Daun-daun itu._

Hei, Shinpachi tak pernah memperhitungkan hal itu sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu kisah ini hanya bercerita tentang pemburu itu dan bayangannya dari balik telaga nan dalam, bukan tentang pemburu itu dan dedaunan yang berguguran,—dedaunan yang berusaha memudarkan refleksi yang tercipta.

(— _bukan tentang dirinya dan Takasugi Shinsuke yang berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya_.)

Meski demikian, memangnya ia _ingin_ kembali?

 **.**

 _cemaskah aku kalau nanti air hening kembali?_

"Maka dari itu, biarkan saja, Shimura. Biarkan saja," rengkuhan mengerat, kecupan mendarat.

Shinpachi memilih diam, tak menolak, tak membalas.

Deru napas pria itu memberat, lengan-lengan yang merengkuhnya berpindah tempat.

Shinpachi melirik cermin bundar yang tergantung di dinding kamar itu sekilas. Refleksi yang selama ini menjeratnya terhalang pria yang sedang memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Refleksi itu kacau, pudar, nyaris _lenyap_.

"Biarkan saja," ulangnya sayup-sayup, di antara ciuman hangat yang memanas saban detiknya, di antara gejolak hasrat yang melingkupi keduanya.

Shinpachi menutup matanya rapat.

 _Biarkan saja._

 _Cemaskah aku kalau gugur daun demi daun lagi?_

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Huwo, udah lama enggak nulis dengan gaya _ngeselin_ ini lagi. Oke, iya, ini gak jelas. _Biarkan saja #LOL_

Buat yang bingung, Shinpachi ini kayak Narcissus gitu, obsesif sama bayangannya sendiri dan nolak cintanya Takasugi *ajegile

Endingnya diasumsikan sendiri, ya, wkwkwk. Bikinnya juga ngebut *cri

Trus, yep, yang di tengah dan di- _italic_ itu puisinya Bapak Sapardi, salah satu yang kusuka. Kemungkinan bakal ada kisah-kisah selanjutnya TakaShin lagi yang berdasarkan sama puisi beliau wkwk, semacem _project_ buat asupan sendiri huehehe.

 _Last but not least,_ _ **Happy birthday, Hachan!**_

*plis maapin gw ngasih cerita yang _absurd_ ini*


End file.
